


【金伊斯塔】和凯尔特人一起喝酒的女神

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	【金伊斯塔】和凯尔特人一起喝酒的女神

*汪酱躺枪  
*r18预警  
*比起放纵，压抑着欲望的王感觉更美味？

 

伊什塔尔最近似乎和库丘林他们走得很近。  
为什么自己会突然注意到这一点吉尔伽美什一直没想通，更想不通的是他居然还有点介意。  
一开始没想太多的英雄王顺从本心地和有过十年相处经历的蓝色枪兵提起了这件事。  
“别怪本王没提醒你，”他说，“跟那个女人扯上关系不会有什么好结果的。”  
“哦，那看来我应该说一句多谢提醒咯。”库丘林揶揄般地吹了个口哨。他似乎早就不知道从谁那里了解了他们之间的渊源，对于吉尔伽美什此时突然的询问显得有些不怀好意：“不过女神大人跟我们相处的很融洽，而且这跟你也没什么关系吧？”  
“当然没有关系，那个女人就算哪天把地心砸穿本王都不会关心。”他又是下意识地不屑回复道，然而语句中却带着让对方感到显而易见的避重就轻。  
那你在这里说个什么？库丘林为了生命着想倒是没有问出来这句话，他红色的眼眸眯缝了一下，便轻笑着算是做了回应，悠哉地转身回了房间。  
“你在别扭什么？”回了自己房间的吉尔伽美什上来就冷不丁被坐在床上办公的贤王问了一句。  
“哈？什么意思？”他皱起眉头来。  
“你今天这一副脸色这么难看是没照过镜子吗？”带着笑意的嘲讽听起来如此熟悉，吉尔伽美什抬眼对上贤王的目光。  
“你又知道什么了？”他知道这个年长的自己总能观测到一些奇怪的东西。  
“那个女人的事情怎样都无所谓吧？真是搞不懂你——”  
“喂，你的千里眼也受你的年龄影响老花了吗？”他差点破口大骂起来。  
“那你是为那只狗担心吗？不想让他被伊什塔尔抢走？”好像对方的回应正中他下怀一般，贤王的神情有些耐人寻味。  
“不可能。本王对那种粗俗的杂种没兴趣。”他用鼻子哼了一声。  
“那对于他们两个你又在纠结什么？你知道你现在看起来像怎么回事吗？”他和自己一模一样的赤眸里写满了讥讽的笑意，看得吉尔伽美什气不打一处来。他咬牙切齿地追问了一句：“像什么？”  
“像在吃醋。”不愧是贤王，他居然还一字一句地说了出来，像是不紧不慢地放下了一颗重磅炸弹。  
“吼——？可以啊，年长的——你是觉得本王不会跟你动手吗？”  
被触怒的英雄王反而唇边携着三分冷笑，但是他脖子上的青筋已经明显地暴起。  
然而什么大风大浪没见过的贤王对于他的威胁充耳不闻，只是耸了耸肩：“开玩笑的。既然如此，你不如去参加他们明天的酒会吧，虽然杂种们举办的酒会多半无趣又寒酸，但若是身为英雄王的你坐镇恐怕格调会不一样了。”  
“本王才不会去。从现在开始，本王绝对不会再关心这件事。”  
吉尔伽美什说出了宛如立下flag的发言果然很快就在当天拔了旗。

“区区杂种居然还敢使唤本王？你是活腻了吗？？”吉尔伽美什有些气急败坏地瞪了御主一眼。  
“对不起！拜托啦！麻烦您了您最好了王！！”年轻的她适时地使出卖萌三连，在长久的羁绊和熟络下，果然英雄王虽然满脸不悦，但还是转身挪动脚步不情不愿地去了库丘林的房间。  
毫无礼数可言地直接拉开了门，他大摇大摆宛入无人之境——不过确实，说好的酒会此时此刻房间居然空无一人。  
吉尔伽美什不禁困惑地挑了挑眉，细看一番才发现其实茶几和地上都摆满了各式各样的酒瓶，放在小餐桌上的烤肉还在丝丝缕缕地冒着香气，这么一看酒会是突然戛然而止。  
怎么回事？那个傻狗难道在本王来之前已经先过去管制室了？  
居然白跑一趟。他不禁有些心烦，想着一会得好好说说那个不着调的御主，然而刚提起脚步，灵敏的耳朵却察觉到了一丝几不可闻的呻吟。  
如果时间再重来一次他绝对会选择干脆地离开，但事实是他并没有，即使此时持有幸运A的加持他早已有些不好的预感，但莫名地，他还是迈开步伐走向了那声音传出的方向。  
昏暗的里间。  
这里应该是库丘林的卧室，房间的陈设极其简单，除了酒瓶和有些杂乱的床铺便没有显眼的事物了——  
等等——  
他赤色的瞳仁里划过一丝难以言喻。  
抬手撩开床上的被子，一个面色泛红的女子侧身蜷缩着，纤细的四肢被铺开的黑色长发衬得分外白皙，金色的耳环在柔嫩粉红的耳垂上轻轻晃了晃，她又难耐地像是梦呓般嗫嚅了一声，她长长的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，微张的唇瓣上覆盖着晶莹的光泽。  
如果这个女人不是伊什塔尔，吉尔伽美什可能现在就是抱着愉悦的心情调戏一番便就此离开，他虽然是个强取豪夺的王，但别人带上床的猎物他却是没兴趣的。  
然而他一时间竟不知道自己现在抱着的是什么样的心情。  
“喂，伊什塔尔——喂，白痴，起来。”他感觉自己的语气有些生硬。  
他应该是生气的，但是他在生气些什么？这个放荡女神，和库丘林这样经常管不住自己下半身的男人走得这么近，发生这样的情况难道不是情理之中吗？这也算是他们达到了彼此的目的。  
于情于理，都没他什么事：他和伊什塔尔的关系也不过就是乌鲁克的王和女神。而那个傻狗，也不过是色令智昏之后被伊什塔尔的相貌迷得神魂颠倒。  
他插一脚算是怎么回事？  
想到这里他抬脚就要走，但是很快又刹住了。  
来都来了，不借此机会嘲讽一下这个轻浮的女神可不行。  
他捏住她的脸颊，为了把她弄醒还故意加大了些力气，嘴上还不依不饶地说着：“真是给乌鲁克长脸啊伊什塔尔，随随便便就能给别的男人上吗？嗯？该说你身体里果然流着的是神血吗？生性淫荡，不知检点——”  
然而奇怪的是，预想中应该缓缓转醒，然后气得跳脚要跟自己大战八百回合的笨蛋女神在他对她脸蛋的蹂躏下依旧迷迷糊糊地昏睡着，唯一的反应只有微微抬起了一条缝的眼睛里那柔软到可以浸出水的眸光，和从唇瓣里露出的几句轻声细语。  
吉尔伽美什下意识地凑过去。  
“好热。”  
“热……”  
他听见她喃喃道。  
哼。这副模样，他倒是从来没见过。  
虽然嘴上叫着她放荡女神，但吉尔伽美什确实未曾感受过她到底放荡在哪里。  
按他的话来说他不屑于感受，但此时此刻收敛了平日一身嚣张气焰的伊什塔尔却让他大脑空白了不止三秒。  
回过神来的时候，对方已经抱上了他的手臂，柔软的脸颊微微发烫，紧紧地贴在他的手心上。  
不对劲。  
喝醉酒了吗？  
他凝神注意着空气中的气味，除了这个笨蛋女神身上自带的香气，没有一丝一毫的酒味。  
算了，他才懒得管。直接把御主叫来告诉她要找的人在这儿好了。  
吉尔伽美什试图挣脱开她的束缚，还没开始使劲居然被对方一把拽到了床上，还好他撑住了床沿所幸并没有过多的身体接触，但现在他们两个人之间的距离足以让他一个鼻息就吹开她细碎的刘海。  
心里在骂骂咧咧的吉尔伽美什还在想等她醒来该怎么收拾她，耳边却忽然听见她唤了一个人名：“库丘林……”  
“……死女人，睁开眼睛看看你面前的是谁。”他满脸阴霾地凑近过去，手都掐上了她纤细的脖颈，不过却没用力——他感觉到了，伊什塔尔身体里的魔力正在大量地流失。  
难怪这么一副要死不活的样子。  
他哼了一声，嘲笑的话语又从心底升起，然而还没幸灾乐祸多久他便被突如其来的头晕目眩搞得有点懵。  
不仅如此，身体还隐隐约约地开始发烫。  
对魔力E的archer此刻脑中警铃大作。  
魔力的缺失绝非偶然，不是人为的魔术就是算计的药品。不管是哪个，毫不知情的女神都已经在刚才，悄无声息地将几乎相同的效果传给了吉尔伽美什。  
气急败坏的王空有一肚子气无处发泄——谁让他自讨苦吃，明明可以转身就走，他偏要留下来对着这张睡脸一顿嘲讽才尽兴。  
“唔……好热……”  
似乎是嫌事儿还不够大，伊什塔尔轻声的喘息在一边宛如火上浇油，浇得他身上一团怒火一团欲火越烧越旺，噼啪作响。  
现在只不过是她在耳边吹气，下身的器官居然有抬头的趋势。  
开什么玩笑——！  
吉尔伽美什咬咬牙，撑着逐渐无力的手臂试图从床上爬起来，他绝对不允许自己在别人的房间如此狼狈。  
此时许久未曾移动身体的女神似乎终于意识到了身前这个比起自身微凉的热源，索性抬起手臂紧紧搂住了他，这让好容易可以摆脱开的吉尔伽美什不禁一愣，直挺挺地又倒在了床上，不仅如此，两人的身体还紧紧挨在一起。  
他能清晰得感觉到胸前的柔软。  
“库丘林……”  
到这种时候她居然脑子里面还是那只狗吗？？  
最后的理智像一根紧绷的弦吊在吉尔伽美什的脑海里，他自认为是个把愉悦至上刻到骨子里的人，但是现如今他却丝毫没有那个兴致。该说是因为对方嘴里说的是另一个男人的名字，还是因为对方是伊什塔尔这个事实让他毫无兴致，确实是一个值得深究的问题。  
他突然又感觉有些好笑，自己居然被这个仅仅在睡梦中的女神给降服了。  
“醒醒，伊什塔尔，喂！醒醒！你这家伙——”  
睡的究竟有多死啊——  
他快不行了。  
药效扩散的实在太快，他能感受到自己脸颊和下腹的温度在肉眼可见的速度下上升着，些微的汗水从额角滴落到伊什塔尔的脸上，他索性闭上眼，默不作声地和那原始的欲望作着最后的抵抗。  
搞什么，他可不会这么容易就被区区情欲所控制。  
……好热。  
……全身好像都要被火烧穿了。  
从目前的状况看来，这个魔术或者药物对于男性的影响比女性至少要高出一倍，他感觉自己的阴茎硬得像滚烫的烙铁，难以言喻的焦躁从心底刮上来，想要释放的欲望是那样迫切。  
他咽了咽口水。  
可恶——  
他线条优美的肌肉紧绷着，身材匀称的身体也轻轻颤抖起来。  
最终他还是呼吸急促地搂住了伊什塔尔的身体——现在她的体温相对于他已经变得微凉了。  
接受了邀请的吉尔伽美什毫不客气地脱下了那些琐碎的衣物，肌肤相触的温软让他不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
哼，好好感恩戴德吧伊什塔尔。这是本王的赏赐。  
这样想着的吉尔伽美什低头吻上她柔媚的躯体，从胸口到肚脐，那温软细腻的皮肤让人简直爱不释手，更别提身为女神那天生的体香——原本那似有若无的香气他从未介意，毕竟拥有三分之二神血的他对此无比熟悉。他身上也有着极其相似的味道，又谈何迷恋。然而此时此刻，它却像一张网不动声色地牢牢捆住了他的身心。  
反正这只是例行公事。魔力到手目的达到就行，和谁做又有什么区别？  
这样破罐子破摔地思考着的英雄王强行无视了自己往常高傲的标准和要求——要知道，他可不愿意三流之辈轻易地触碰他的玉体。  
他的手滑进被子里，伊什塔尔娇小的身躯上汗涔涔的，湿润的皮肤摸起来有些滑腻。意识不知道处于何处的天之女神在朦胧的梦境中震颤了一瞬。  
怎么回事……？  
这个熟悉的气息。  
她心里满是疑惑，虽然自己离彻底清醒还有一段距离，但是身为神的她实则有应对的“免疫机制”，并没有在潜意识里陷入沉睡。  
说实在的，她郁闷还来不及。她不过是好奇凯尔特的神话和故事，以及那儿特产的酒和民谣，就图了方便向库丘林打听，毕竟自己身体里埋藏的人性对于这个男人有一种莫名的熟悉感，他们应该过去有过因缘。  
这样的熟悉感并不坏，他们确实相处的很融洽，融恰到对方十分热情地邀请她来参加他们的酒会。  
“只是简单地聊天喝酒，女神大人。不必准备隆重的。”像是早有预料一般，凯尔特人看出了她有些局促，“这就像一场普通的家庭聚会吧？来的都是彼此熟悉的人。”  
她想了想便还是应下了。她确实也想亲眼见识一下凯尔特的习俗和啤酒。  
没想到却酿成了这般结局。  
仓库里明明有那么多酒，然而alter的库丘林偏偏哪壶不开提哪壶，拿了被梅芙动过手脚的那一瓶。  
几乎是喝下的一瞬间她就感到浑身僵硬背后发冷。  
从药剂里产生而出的魔力突兀地在魔术回路里乱窜，她趁着自己清醒的时间急急忙忙地把情况告诉了目瞪口呆捂脸痛呼的库丘林，在最后仿佛对方还沉浸在悲伤里不能自己，她才机械般地又叫了一遍“库丘林！”  
于是这个合上眼皮前最后的行为模式，在陷入昏睡之后可能又无意识地启动了，并且成功地激怒了某个以为他们有染的暴躁英灵。  
而那个暴躁英灵居然现在又一声不吭地细细亲吻着她的身体，眼中那欲望的幽谭仿佛能把一切都吸进去。也许是因为此时四下无人，他俊美的五官每一寸都透露着难耐的情色，但是他却故意一般回避着不去亲吻伊什塔尔的双唇——即使它们像覆着露珠的玫瑰花瓣一样诱人，他居然还能坚守住这莫名的底线。  
可能对于英雄王来说，亲吻双唇是更加具有特殊意义的行为吧，又或者是他只是单纯不想尝到残留在她嘴里的药剂，以免目前的情况变得越发不可收拾。  
然而没有实际意义上的补魔行为，在身体里肆虐的欲望根本难以化解，但固执如他，一直以来的高傲自尊始终无法让他向着这没由来的情欲低头，转而和自己厌恶的对象交合。  
但是再高高在上的人格也有坠落的时刻，就像飞翔于天空的鸟儿不得不落地休息。  
他逃避般地屏住呼吸，闭上双眼，好看的眉紧紧地蹙着，脑海里却挡不住地浮现出伊什塔尔那双红色眼眸。  
那和自己相似的双眸中透着一丝桃红，虎视眈眈地盯着他，摄魂夺魄的目光将他吃干抹净。他竟有些拜倒在这样的引诱下，像被吐着信子的蛇缠上了脚踝和腿根，逐渐混沌的意识里竟只留下沉沦。  
沉沦吧。沉沦于这令人窒息的情潮。好像有人在耳边轻巧地说着什么，缥缈的声音像是神代妖精的低语。眼前不知何时浮现的明灭的光晃得他越发意识不清，他下意识地把头低得更低了，鼻尖正抵着她柔软的乳房。他气急败坏地轻咬了一口滑嫩的软肉，又意犹未尽地舔弄着微微挺立的红果，吸吮着在一旁恶意地留下青紫的印迹。  
在迅猛的药效面前那三分之二的神血反而可笑地助长了这杂草般疯长的情欲。他不得不承认在神性契合度这个标准上，他和身为光之子的库丘林同样优秀，可惜越优秀此时受到的制衡就会越发致命——这也是那个淫荡的凯尔特女王希望在库丘林身上看到的效果，就像现在的吉尔伽美什一样，苟延残喘着欲拒还迎。  
如今那勃发的状态宛若箭在弦上，别无选择的他只能伸手覆上自己滚烫的性器，快速而猛烈地撸动着，很快似乎随脉搏跳动着的器官里便吐露出了大量的白浊，径直地喷洒在了伊什塔尔的脸和脖颈上，甚至还有一些溅到了他自己的下颌上。  
刚刚经受过高潮的大脑神经是如此的惬意和放松，以至于似乎四肢百骸都舒缓开来，生出一种神清气爽的感觉。不过深刻意识到自己干了什么的吉尔伽美什赶紧拉开了距离，趁着药剂的精神魔术没来得及压制下来的那几秒，成功地摆脱了呼口气都能让他腿软的伊什塔尔。  
“啧。”他伸手抹去了下颌上的精液，平静下来的脸庞上虽然带着薄汗和潮红，但不耐的神色却足以说明此刻他的心情几乎是处于爆发的边缘。  
居然让本王经历如此屈辱……等那只狗回来他一定好好教训他。  
至于伊什塔尔——  
他边从宝库里拿出解除身上这负面效果的宝具，边转过眸子看了一眼床上袒露着白皙肌肤的女神。  
不过这一眼不看也罢，看了却叫他一下子再也无法挪开目光——  
碍于药效而渴求魔力的女神在迷蒙的意识中本能地索取着一切可能，她粉嫩的舌尖似乎迫不及待地卷走了刚刚洒上脸颊的白浊，微微睁开的双眼显示出愉悦的笑意。被唾液沾染的唇瓣暗暗泛光，口中还在轻轻嘀咕着，似乎对于这及时的补足十分的满意。  
很快她就感觉到湿润的口中便被一点点地送入了更多的魔力。潜意识中清醒的伊什塔尔暗暗讶异。  
虽说对来源感到疑惑但现在也只能收下了。  
然而伴随着质量上乘的魔力进入口中的似乎还有温热修长的手指，上面还能尝到微微的腥咸。伊什塔尔还没来得及多想，手指的主人便熟练又恶作剧般地玩弄起了她的舌头，直到让她把透明的唾液沾满了整个指节之后才抚弄了一下她的唇瓣离去。  
她不免恼怒起来，心里更是被撩拨得有些发痒。  
是谁？？是谁居然胆敢这样亵玩她的身体？待她醒来绝对不轻饶他！  
“很好。全都吃下去吧。”耳边朦朦胧胧地好像有人在笑着说话，带着微妙的熟悉感。  
然而此时此刻她偏偏想不起来这个低沉的声线究竟属于谁，只能任由昏沉着脑袋的自己徒劳地发出无意义地轻哼。  
乖乖听话的表情看起来真是不错啊，伊什塔尔。  
吉尔伽美什看似冷淡的目光中宛若隐藏着汹涌的暗潮，他似笑非笑地看着被伊什塔尔里里外外舔了个遍的手指，心里不禁回味起口腔里的触感，如果放进去的话——  
不过久远的恩怨很快让这情焰被浇了个透灭。  
她想要服侍本王？至少再等个四五千年吧。  
他自顾自地冷哼一声，仔细地用魔术清除了残留的痕迹：她身上的吻痕，沾染在床上的精液，以及她身上残留的，来自自己的香气。  
没错，他要确保万无一失，确保根本不会有人发现这件事。  
不过他却没意识到一点，潜意识中清醒的伊什塔尔早就牢牢记住了他魔力的气息，正等着醒来之后兴师问罪呢。  
处理得当之后的英雄王悄无声息地直接灵体化回了自己的房间。果不其然，才酝酿好表情贤王探究的目光便投了过来。深知自己特性的他即使知道那个眼神并没有什么多余的意思，但刚才发生的事情让心虚的他不得不怀疑起对方是不是不怀好意。  
“你今天不是有灵子转移的任务吗？怎么还在这里？杂种都已经走了哦。”  
他收回视线继续看着手里的书页。  
“本王不想去了。你有什么问题吗？”他走到浴池开始冲澡，偌大的空间里回荡着略显嘈杂的水声。  
“注意点你的语气，别把你对别人那套挑衅的招数用到本王这里。”贤王不咸不淡地说着，“还有，你干什么本王虽然管不了，但是别在迦勒底惹事，给那个杂种添麻烦。”  
“哦？看在你的份上吗？”吉尔伽美什揶揄，“那个杂种给你喂了什么迷魂汤？整天在意的都是她的事。”  
他总算放下心来，还有些窃喜：御主灵子转移去了，不在身边的贤王自然会将目光投到她身上，而且几乎是片刻不离地保驾护航，哪有多余的精力用千里眼观测他在干什么。  
如此一来除了那个不正经的花之魔术师，便没有人再有可能知道这件事情了。  
英雄王不禁露出得意的笑容。威胁梦魔的筹码他有不下十个，让他闭嘴简直轻而易举。

然而吉尔伽美什却没想到，在他先找到梅林之前，居然是伊什塔尔先来找了他。  
此时她那面无表情的脸上沾染着一丝羞愤和怨气，两人只是这样默不作声的对视英雄王心里就已经猜到了个七七八八。  
几个小时前在喝下解药后悠悠转醒的伊什塔尔风风火火地开启了侦探属性。当时送入自己口中那质量绝佳的魔力中蕴含着神性的气息，很快就可以排除掉大部分从者。她一起来就凑近库丘林alter确认过，神性的气味太淡了。她也很快就碰到了刚从灵子转移的回来，跑来和她道歉的lancer库丘林，而caster库丘林还在进行日常的模拟演练。如此一来，剩下的重要因素便是谁能拥有如此优异的魔力质量了。很快她就锁定了那么几个人。  
原本她认为最不可能的就是这个天天对她摆出一张臭脸的吉尔伽美什了。  
然而没想到，她刚刚靠近他几步，那熟悉的魔力气息和几小时前自己吸收的简直如出一辙，她身体都不禁有些颤抖——那样醇厚的，引人沉醉的神性，像是积累了年月的美酒，散发着让人心驰神往的香气，不讲道理地顺着她的魔术回路流入灵基深处，丰沛的魔力含量让人一瞬间舒畅到恍惚。  
没错，那足以让人上瘾，尝过一次就忘不了的魔力，绝对是他。  
一时间凌乱模糊的记忆也开始归位，那让人脸颊升温的淫荡场面陆陆续续地在脑海里展开。  
“不想回英灵座就把你想说的话通通咽到肚子里去。”吉尔伽美什冷酷的声线在她耳边低低响起。  
“这根本不用你说。而且还有一件事。”女神没好气地哼了一声。  
“什么？”他难得没有露出不耐烦的神情。  
“我和库丘林什么都没做，别到处乱宣传败坏了本女神的名声！要是被我发现谁在我背后说三道四，别怪我骑着玛安娜过来打爆你的头！”她微昂起头，露出自以为凶神恶煞的眼神，却把吉尔伽美什逗笑了。  
“哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”黄金之王招牌的大笑从走廊传来，周围的人都下意识地回避开来。  
这事件算是秘密地圆满解决了。而在之后的日子里，几乎迦勒底所有人都注意到了，英雄王的心情变得特别的好，大概是没有需要介意的琐事了吧。

end


End file.
